deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Kennedy vs Doomguy
Resident evil Vs Doom Rules I’ll be including Resident evil 2,4,Damnation,Vendetta,And 6 for fair play And doomguy will get 1,2,64,and 2016 for fair play YES they will begetting there weapons ALL OF THEM okay INTRO Monika:Well first time were evereoing this episode Zero:no kidding but This death battle will be between the best killers around Monika:Leon S Kennedy Resident evil Monster killer Zero:and doomguy The man too angry to die Monika:I’m Monika he’s Zero Zero:and it’s our job too analyze there weapons armors and skills too find out who would win Leon Kennedy Monika:Raccoon city A place we’re Zombies Monsters and....a block of tofu? Zero:here is We’re a rookie known as Leon S Kennedy was for his first day Monika:Yea Leon had too kill Zombies and monsters like lickers and His friend Marvin Zero:...Please don’t bring that up Monika then chuckled a little Monika:what ever you say but anyway Leon did escape but had too fight these monster again thou Zero:Good thing he has a good Arsenal with him Monika:Indeed Leon has his standard Combat knife Witch is pretty useful for cutting limbs and Taking down zombie like creatures apart Zero:then there’s the Matilda powerFul...Wait aren’t we including remake Monika:...Yes But Only Feats thou and weapons thou the Matilda in that game won’t count for This thou Zero:Okay then the Matilda Was a pretty useful and powerful gun in Resident evil 4 being able too nearly 1 shot The lost plogos too the head Overall a pretty good pistol Monika:then there’s his shot gun while a normal police one he does have Two parts that can make it a powerhouse with the stock part and the long Barrel part witch makes the W-870 the best mother fucking shot gun around Zero:and there’s also his chemical flame thrower a force too be reconded with while it might burn enemies but this also can burn G-Adults around and there only weak spot is there eye and With the regulator oh boy this causes more burns too the foe for longer periods of time Monika:Then there’s the lightning hawk Magnum And with the extended barrel and Red dot Better watchout Since Whatever it hits goes BOOM Zero:Not too mention His M19 Handgun witch is similar too a Revolver thou Monika:then comes the best weapon of all HIS ROCKET LAUNCHER this can hold 4 66mm Rockets at once and was used too kill the tyrant or Mr X Zero:Well not too mention the tyrant could of easily crack a skull thou if he busted threw a wall with ease and it takes about 2300 Newton’s or 235 KG witch is 520 pounds and Not too mention Leon took hits from him thou so even with that Leon got threw skull killing blows like when he got hit in the face thou and ribs also Monika:not too mention he did survive bite wounds from zombie like dogs too the arm,shoulder,and leg Zero:yes but another weapon he has is the blacktail a semi auto hand gun that While may only use hand gun ammo it’s really effective if ya fully upgrade it and were fully upgrading it for the battle thou Monika:What about the killer7 While this does have a scope it’s pretty useful for blowing up Limbs thou Zero:there’s also the handcannon a revolver or handgun like magnum That can send foes flying away with a single shot Monika:and there the Tommy gun Chicago Typewriter witch is by by for zombies thou Zero:Yea there’s also the infinite Launcher Witch is a rocket launcher that fires unlimited ammo but this can be swapped out for the rocket launcher special witch may look like a normal model 7 it’s not so it might actually be thermo berrick but it can have a explosion radius of a 30 meters Monika: well he also has THE PLR412 THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS ABLE TOO LITTARLY DISENTAGEATE ANYTHING Like enemies And it even works on regenerators too Zero:yes it’s amazing but like we said also Leon isn’t a foe too Joke around with Since Leon is able too take hits from Chris renfield and brought him too a Stand still and not too mention Chris did push I mean Punch a Boulder in a volcano thou Monika:that’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard Zero:no shit but Leon isn’t far from durable since the guy in resident evil operation raccoon city He took almost 96 rounds and each hit too the chest shoulders knee feet and rib and a few hit him in the head so Durability is a major atrobute and while this isnt cannon were counting it too make it fair Monika:And not to mention he can do some sick stuns like when he was on the motorcycle as two cerebruses aka the zombie dogs mangaged too catch up too him he simply did the most badass thing ever Zero:he just basically shot flipped and somehow managed too pull a black widow move and have the motorcycle push off its wheels slightly and shoot at the dogs and he can also keep up with the tyrant and this tyrant managed too outrun lickers and another one took on nemesis and Leon also fought a deadly licker this wasn’t an ordinary one Monika:Hell no this licker was the smartest,fastest,and the strongest licker there was and it was able too not Leon off his feet and not too mention harm him Zero:Well that’s nothing compared too him taking down a kajiu like monster and ramon Salazar who made himself a kajiu like monster also him taking down Berkin is already a building level feat since Berkin took on Nemesis and during their fight They created a weralwind With punches witch already is a big feat in its own Monika:And this weralwind was almost like a small tornado Zero Zero:while this might be true it did destroy a lot of the city’s buildings Monika:So then Leon Durability is off the charts by taking a hit like that by one hit should of broken his whole body but nope Leon was Okay just minor injuries Zero:and he did survive being needled by the Iron Maiden aka Regenerators on CRACK Monika:Jesus And we thought Nui Harem was bad enough Nui:TAKE THAT BACK Monika:nah I’m good Zero:anyways but speed wise he is insane also since that little motorcycle feat pales too compare too him out running a boulder and him matching up too Chris in hand too hand combat Monika:Not too mention he is also- Zero:DON’T EVEM THINK ABOUT IT Monika:Buzz kill Zero:but never a doubt Leon Kennedy is human after all and has his fair share of weaknesses like one too chainsaws and He does need herbs or first aid sprays in combat too bring his health back too normal also Monika:OH we forgot about him injecting himself with the g virus also first off anyone know tofu the living block of tofu with Organs inside yea ya may but this tofu was created by a scientist so mad that he was even feared by the executives of umbrella and this guys experiments Were fucking terrifying That they Had umbrella in fear Zero:and he made hundreds of Monster Tyrants and in one of those cases Leon YES THIS IS FOR REAL INJECTED THE G VIRUS INTO HIMSELF TURNING SUPER SAYIAN THAYS TOO THIS Monika:.....I’m terrified Zero:besides that But Leon does have his flaws thou and as I said at a certain part he does rely on Herbs and first aid spray thou Monika:solo mission are also a pain since he isn’t that used too them Zero:he also has only fought trained LIVING soilders yes I’m not kidding Monika:But never without a case Leon Kennedy is still a god damn survivor "1998... I'll never forget it... It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains” Doomguy Zero:UAC or Uninon Areo space Corporation Monika:This place is We’re they studied Argent energy and were the doomguy became the Doomslayer Zero:Okay so let’s begin by saying that this is.....THEMUTHERFUKING DOOMGUY Monika:He was sent too Mars for life after he disobeyed his commanding officer and killed him Zero:Once he was told too fire at Civilians so that makes a lot of sense now like how cops can be assholes I’m real life but ya need too repesct them Monika:Yea But then when these guys done fucked up With there machinery and there equipment they found/Opened a portal too hell Zero:Yup and when this happened A lot of them were killed and I mean the whole area in re UAC was destroyed Monika:But one man stopped it for a while That was The doomguy Zero:the Doomslayer Monika:What Zero:the doomguy is technically the Doomslayer Thanks too ID software making brutal doom and project brutally cannon and now a new doom part cannon Thanks too John Romero Monika:holy crap Doomslayer is doomguy but why are they so different thou Zero:Who knows but anyway Doomguy Was then sent too hell and eventually became a knight sentinel and surprisingly he had a son witch I don’t know how or why Monika:And sadly the kid was killed but The slayer was given a deal for him too be brought back Zero:that deal was Take them too Argent D'Nur so they can control hell Monika:he made the deal but when he did so he was givin his son back but they made him a monster no known as The Icon of sin Zero:he lost everything his son his fellow knights everything all he had left now....Was his anger Monika:He was killing demons left and right angered This went on for eons till the demons had a plan Zero:Witch they would succeed at They had the slayer lured there and had him then trapped in a sarcophagus were his suffering began again and then the demons made the tower collapse on the sarcophagus Monika:that’s depressing Zero:Yea But he was reawakened by Samuel Hayden thou after Olivia Pierce went rouge and started a cult and then the Doomslayer has awoken Monika:What about doom 3- Zero:That never happened Monika:Okay then but during all this And before And after he was the Doomslayer he always had a Crap ton of weapons Zero:from his pistol that can shoot demons from about 20 too 30 meters away same for his shot gun also Monika:his plasma rifle cam also act like that but it’s a lot faster and it does fire Argent energy Zero:his chaingun is a good use for hordes of enemies like the rocket launcher witch he can outrun and his speed is approximately faster than these at 147 miles per hour in brutal doom Monika:And then there’s the the glorious Amazing cannon ever made.....THE BIG FUCKING GUN 9000 Pure energy that’s enough too KILL THE CYBERDEMON WITH 2 OR 3 SHOTS Zero:Meaning that Blast must have a equilivilant too Exploding a small meteor about 7 feet high and 11 feet in width witch would take about 159 Pounds of tnt if we use the new game however that would be equivalent too 7 MILLION JOULS since due too the weight of the Barron of hell being about 1000 pounds that would mean it would take 10,000 jouls too kill it so in reference it’s a total too a LIGHTNING BOLT Monika:Hallelujah HOLY SHIT Prelude FIGHT results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Doom vs Resident Evil' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles